gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Picad
General Info Captain Picad has gone by many aliases: Derpy Pie, Wav, and Spiderman. Well known as a troll, Wav has a personal love for derailing threads, via spiderman. More infamous than famous, he’s vivacious and opinionated and driven. Despite having difficulty, Picad has delved into writing, co-authoring of My Little Star Trek: Pony Generation. History: Picad joined the Brony community around september 2011 near the start of season 2. He then rapidly was drawn to ponychan, though has been banned multiple times for some arguable reasons; and other times for blatant trolls. He was a frequenter of the European brony mumble and EQD steam group until April 2012. report stupidy.jpg|ban lol spiderman get ban.JPG ban again for something stupid.jpg asdfasdf.PNG Characteristics: Energetic and loudspoken, Picard is difficult force to stop once he gets set on something. Once he starts a thread he’s not keen to give up on it. Over teamchat/voip/mumble and the like, he’s keen to drive topics forward, sometimes to his detriment. If nothing else, he is a hot pursuit of luls and is good to be around for a laugh. Writing: Picad started writing january 2012, his first major successful work was co-authored to improve style and syntax, earning 300 views and 22 tracks on its first day on FimFiction. As a fan of Star Trek, he crossed MLP and STTNG, with one chapter posted and one in progress as of now. Also as a trollwork Picad co authored the hastily made clopfic Dreams. It was then done as a dramatic reading and posted to youtube. Rivalry: Picad is a self proclaimed nemesis to Ember Storm, seeking out threads to derail or debates to start whenever the opportunity arises. he also know to draw some rule 63 or recolor picture to prove a point to ember, Ember has vowed to get Picad banned from every board that he is found on. This info was proved by the luna chan boards, where Ember posted that derailing was a bannable offense. Ember also added that with every ban the duration gets greater. ORIGINAL CONTENT DO NOT STEAL ----> Trivia: Did you know that Picad was once ban from oat steam group for posting rule 63 version of ember storm “Captain Picad: The huge faggot of Pchan, he goes from thread to thread, jacking off in little boys mouths, and when confronted about it he turns into a thrax who then eats a bunch of dicks that explode. His quest is to one day become ruler of 4chan, if he is to ever make this real he will brainwash all of the neckbeard virgins and go to destroy all of the jocks who raped him in school. In two years time he will start the begin of his plan by sending out a virus that will deposit seven zettabytes of hentai porn pictures into /b/, the virus will be placed in every bit of porn they have on their computers and whenever they jack off to infected porn, they will fall under his control even further. He will do this under the name of Captain Picad, when he becomes the leader of 4chan, he will replace his penis with a robot claw and will type with it from then on. As he gains control of all the neckbeards he will own the sperm banks of America and will put heavy taxes on any sperm that the sperm banks produce, these selled sperm will also contain nanites that will birth the child into worshiping him as a god, which will later create the church of homosex and faggot dick touching. The church of homosex and faggot dick touching will create the show “My little love boat” which will turn all lesbian watchers into sex crazed sluts after his penis, these sluts will constantly farm his dick for cum and create his army of sons and daughters to show up his life long rival Kony. He will then head to Africa and become grand warlord of the final frontier.” -TheBatbrony “Why you being such a try hard, Picad” -- The Loaf....... "Eggs are still not meat." ~ EMF "What" - Steven Magnet Category:/oat/ Category:Trolls/Parasprites Category:ember storm Category:Users